


Игра на двоих

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Политика - игра всегда на двоих.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 1





	Игра на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 5, тема: Co-stars
> 
> Для тех, кто как и я, не знает: co-stars - напарники по ролям или исполнитель роли второго плана.

Она всегда в белом. Свободные руки, открытое лицо, твердые речи.  
Он всегда в тёмном. Тяжелые парчовые рукава, скрытые тенями капюшона глаза, мягкие фразы.  
Она в недовольстве поджимает губы, он — поглаживает пальцами трость.  
Она горит пламенем и сама несёт свой факел. Он — оборачивается тьмою и отдаёт приказы.  
Она прячет слёзы в подушке, вспоминая павших. Он же сам сложил черепа на свою дорогу.  
Сейчас оба они собираются на встречу.  
Оба прокручивают слова в голове, собираются с мыслями, в последний раз выслушивают донесения.  
Но уже пора идти.  
Она подняла голову, расправила плечи и посмотрела на канцлерскую — императорскую — ложу.  
— Слово сенатору от Чандриллы!  
Он скривил губы в улыбке, склонил голову в приветствии и прошелестел:  
— Император слушает Вас.  
В эту игру можно играть только вдвоем.


End file.
